


Worthy

by lita



Series: The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Legally Blonde, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Movie: Legally Blonde (2001), Sentient Mjolnir, Worthiness, sense of worth, sentient cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: The cloak tried to lift Mjölnir. An alternate scene to the mid-credit scene of the movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Unbeated and a non-native speaker. Please kindly point out any mistakes.

Stephen appraised the God of Thunder sitting in front of him. After all, he had implied that he would kick Thor’s brother out of this realm, _Asgard_ as Thor called it, in case he tried to take over this world.  He was gauging the Asgardian’s reaction. At least Thor approved of his choice of beer.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Sophie crept toward the hammer that Thor put on the table next to the beer.

He stared at his crimson cloak, telling her telepathically, “No! Don’t do that!”

Sophie gave an equivalent of a shrug. For a piece of clothing, she had a lot of expression. Or perhaps, he, Doctor Stephen Strange, had gone mad. It was hard to tell at this point.  He stared as his cloak as she wrapped one corner around the handle of the hammer. She tried to lift the hammer but it seemed to be quite heavy, so it only just shifted slightly. He shook his head at Sophie. _No!_

Like a petulant teenager, the cloak just ignored him and tried to wrap her other corner around the hammer. He winced.

“Sorcerer Doctor Strange, are you feeling well? I know Loki can be difficult but I can assure you we could work together.”

He was about to reply when he saw that Sophie actually lifted the hammer off the air. In fact, she was zooming left and right carrying his guest’s hammer. _How would he explain this to Thor? How could the god trust him if he couldn’t “control” his own cloak?_

He pointed at Sophie flying behind Thor. “I apologize for this. I wish I could control her but my cloak thinks and acts for herself. I wish I could make it up to you somehow. More beer?”

To his surprise, instead of getting angry, his guest laughed heartily. “Sorcerer Strange, I didn’t know that your cloak is sentient. Mjölnir is also sentient. They could be friends.” Stephen didn’t bother to correct the lack of _Doctor_ anymore. He was too busy imagining Sophie and Mjölnir holding imaginary hands and getting ice cream. He shook his head to break out of his reverie. “It seems your cloak is worthy.”

“Worthy?” He didn’t expect that word. He knew his cloak was special. _But worthy? Worthy of what?_

“Many men and women in the nine realms have tried to lift Mjölnir. However, only the select few Mjölnir deems worthy are able to lift her.  Even Captain of America himself only managed to move Mjölnir slightly. I must congratulate you for having such an admirable cloak. Relics usually choose their master wisely. In that case, you’re worthy to be the magical protector of this realm.”

Stephen wondered whether worthiness worked by transference as Thor implied. He was definitely not worthy to be able to lift Mjölnir. He was very aware of his past behaviors. “I guess I was just lucky she chose me.”

“Sorcerer Strange, don’t put yourself down too much.”

He almost laughed. “Putting myself down is the last thing anyone ever said about me.”

“My worthy friend, I think you’ve much improved if what I heard about you then and now are true. You let yourself be killed more than a thousand times so that Dormammu wouldn’t take over this realm. Except for hero, I wouldn’t know the other term for this in Midgard.”

“You need to stop right there before you inflate my ego more. I think it was just a happy coincidence that my cloak chose me.”

“I think your cloak could see the potential in you. The future heroism in you. Have you thought about that?”

He really didn’t think about it that way. Perhaps Thor was right. It was something to mule about. Despite what Christine said, he didn’t want to keep discussing about himself, especially not to an Asgardian. He grinned. “Could I record this so that I could replay it to Christine and Wong?”

“I think your friends already know. I also don’t trust Midgardian’s phones too much nowadays. Recordings could be distorted. I must make haste and take my leave. Farewell, Sorcerer Doctor Strange!”

The god summoned Mjölnir. Thankfully, Sophie had detangled herself from Mjölnir. Otherwise, it would be an awkward scene. Thor flew from the open window. (Stephen couldn’t fault him for that because his method of entry usually was opening a portal to someone’s living room.) It was really quite an impressive sight with his red cape billowing. Sophie seemed to envy Thor’s cape as she flew outside the window and kept _staring_ at it. Finally, she came in after Thor was out of sight.

“You know what? Thor’s cape is impressive but it’s not as impressive as you. The god himself said you are worthy.” The sorcerer felt silly talking to his cloak but his life had been weird as soon as he met the Ancient One. Besides, no one was around. Wong and Christine had seen him do more embarrassing things. “Did you know that you can lift Mjölnir?”

Sophie gave him a look that said, “What? Like it’s hard.”

He cursed the day that Christine forced him to watch “Legally Blonde.” Of course, Sophie was also there watching it with him.

**Author's Note:**

> -Someone please take away my laptop from me. It was just a silly idea I read at IMDB but it grew root and this fic happened.  
> -I meant it to be a crack but then things grew a bit more serious so I ended it with crack again for levity.  
> -Stephen might be arrogant but he knew he was not a good person (in the past, not sure what he thinks of himself now) so was unlikely to be worthy.  
> -I don't know why Cap can't lift Mjölnir, he should be able to. Perhaps in Infinity War.  
> -Feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
